Storybrooke High
by pur toujours
Summary: High School!AU Starts off Swanqueen ends Red Queen and semi-Captain Swan. Ruby "Red" Lucas, always in trouble for her quick to anger and sharp witted mind is sent to live with her Granny in a small town in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do but a movie theatre that shows movies from the 40's. She meets Regina Mills, an undeniably beautiful girl, maybe the town won't be so bad
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't see why I have to go live with Granny in the middle of bum fuck nowhere" A beautiful brunette with golden eyes grumbled from her spot in the passenger seat

"Language!" An older brunette said, "There are no schools that will take you in Boston anymore, Red. Granny knows the principal of the Storybrooke Academy, which happens to be one of the best in the entire state mind you, and she's accepted you in for whatever reason. And it doesn't hurt that Granny wouldn't put up with the shit you pull"

"This is so unfair" Red huffed, sitting back in her seat and putting both headphones in. Before she knew it the headphones were getting ripped from her ears and they were parked in front of a small wood cabin

"We're here" The older brunette said

"Granny doesn't live here. She lives at that bed and breakfast." Red rolled her eyes and moved to put her headphones back in

"No, but she does own this cabin. She said it's yours to use as long as you keep it clean and the second she hears of any parties or anything of the sort that you'll be living in the smallest room the B&amp;B has to offer" The older brunette said with a smile when she seen her daughters face break into a wide smile

"Really? And you're not saying no? This is happening?" Red's questions shot off as quickly as she did, not giving her mother time to explain

"Hello Anita" Granny said with a smile as she took the women in her arms, "It's been far too long. You need to visit your old mother more"

"I've had my hands full with your granddaughter, ma" Anita grinned as she hugged the older lady back, "I think you've officially became her favourite after this"

"It keeps her out of my hair for the most part and the B&amp;B isn't a place for young women on their own, even if they are my only granddaughters" Granny replied and smiled when Red ran back outside and all but tackled her to the floor

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Red squealed, "You are the coolest granny ever"

"Don't make me regret it, dear" Granny replied, "I'm going to set the ground rules. 1. You work in the diner every weekday after school, you'll have weekends off and you'll be paid the same as everyone else there 2. Anything that gets broken you'll fix with your own money 3. This isn't really a rule but a preference, I want at least an average of B's in all of your classes, 4. I will be coming by every other day just to check on you so this is your warning to tidy the place up before I come and 5. I know you're sixteen now and I know that the kids don't hold the same value's as they did in my day but if you're going to have anyone over please give me a warning so I don't see anything I don't want to see" at the last one, Granny seen a deep blush raise from the young girls chest to her cheeks

"Sounds good, Granny" Red mumbled

"I've left your book list on the kitchen table and the pantries are all stocked for the next week or two, bedrooms are set up and I believe your electronics are arriving either tomorrow morning or afternoon. It's still the school holidays for a week here so you have one week to settle in. We'll leave you to explore" Granny said and grinned when her granddaughter gave her mother a quick hug, kiss and goodbye before shooting back off into the house

"Are you sure this is wise, ma?" Anita asked

"The girl is a wolf, Anita, and a wolf needs freedom as much as it needs its pack" Granny replied, "I remember you came to live here when you were sixteen and you flourished under the freedom and responsibility"

"I know, but she is so unruly. More so than I ever was" Anita said worriedly

"She'll be fine, my girl, if she breaks any of the rules then she'll simply come to the B&amp;B and I don't think she would risk that"

"If she causes any trouble, please just ring me" Anita told her mother

"Of course. You should start heading home now, before it gets too late" Granny said, pulling Anita in for another hug

* * *

Red spent the next day looking around town trying to find a supply shop so she could pick up everything on her book list instead of going to school with a book and one pen like she usually did in Boston, coming up empty she made her way to Granny's to ask for help. When she arrived, a blonde girl with green eyes bumped right into her making her stumble back

"Watch where you're going" Red snarled as she straightened her clothes and ignored the daggers the girl was glaring at her as she went inside the Diner, "Granny, where can I grab all my school stuff? I swear there's like three stores in this damn town"

"Don't be so dramatic" Granny said with an eye roll

"Granny" A small brunette girl interrupted them, "Mother told me to ask you if it would be alright for you to cater one of the school meetings? She said it was going to be on Tuesday at 12:35pm"

"Of course, dear" Granny said with a smile, "This is my granddaughter, Ruby, Ruby this is Principal Mills' daughter Regina"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Regina said with a glance in her direction

"Like wise" Ruby replied, staring at the beautiful girl

"Regina, could you be a dear and show Ruby where the school supply shop is? The girl couldn't find it after an hour of looking"

"Of course, Granny." Regina said with a polite smile, "Follow me"

"Bye Granny" Red said hurrying after the girl

* * *

"You're from Boston, are you not?" Regina asked the lanky brunette

"Born and raised" Red replied

"Why would you move here of all places?"

"My ma made me" Red shrugged, "What is there to do around here that's fun? I seen a movie that only plays movies from the 40's apparently and that's about it"

"We have stables just outside of town, we go camping a lot near the Toll Bridge and sometimes Marco lets us in his work shop" Regina shrugged, "Not much of anything"

"Who's Marco?"

"He's the town's carpenter. He creates the finest woodwork you could ever see" Regina praised and stopped suddenly, "here we are"

"Could you… Would you like to hang out for a bit longer?" Red asked hopefully

"I'd love to" Regina grinned and went through the door that Red held open for her, "So, Ruby, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Call me Red and back in Boston I would explore old building's with my friends and go to parties, I guess" Red said with a shrug as she threw anything her hand touched into the basket she was holding

"We have this really old castle looking building here. I want to look in it but everyone I ask is too scared to come with me, perhaps you would?" Regina asked

"Whenever you want. What's it like having your ma as the principal of your school?"

"It's not too bad, I mean if I leave my purse at home I can just go to mothers office and ask for some lunch money" Regina grinned, "and teachers treat me better because they're scared of my mother"

"So if you done something that would get someone else into trouble, it wouldn't get you into trouble?"

"Nope. I mean I would have to write lines or something but no detentions or suspensions" Regina laughed when she seen the look on Red's face, "Don't get any idea's, I do try to keep on my teachers good sides"

"Why would I need an archery bow?" Red asked out of nowhere

"You must be in the archery class. Mother thinks it's good for the students to do physical education but in a different sense. We have archery and sword fighting, both require patience and obedience while football or soccer just need aggression." Regina explained, "I'll take you to Marco, he gives the archery students one free bow and quiver of arrows"

"Well, I'm not Boston anymore"

* * *

"Marco" Regina called through the wood shop

"Ciao Regina" An Italian accented voice called back as an old man covered in saw dust emerged from behind a door

"We have a new student and a new archer in Storybrooke, this is Ruby Lucas, Granny's granddaughter" Regina introduced Red who waved

"Your nonna told me you would be arriving soon" Marco said with a grin, "Wait one moment"

"Here it is" Marco said, handing Red two carefully wrapped packages, "I would love to chat but I must finish this cabinet for Mr Hood"

"It was nice seeing you, Marco" Regina grinned

"Nice meeting you"

"Granny's letting me stay in a cottage she owns in the forest" Red said when they left the shop, "Come have lunch with me?"

"Only because I want to see what your bow looks like" Regina teased

"Little do you know that I'm really bringing you out to my cabin the woods to murder you and hide your body where no one would find you" Red deadpanned, "No one would suspect a thing"

"It's a perfect crime though you wouldn't kill me. I'm far too pretty to die this young" Regina grinned

"You've got me there. I don't kill the pretty ones, I just hold them in basement so I can look at their beauty whenever I feel like. Okay, we're here" Red said as they walked up the beaten path

"I had no idea there was even a cottage here" Regina commented as she walked through the door Red was holding open for her

"I didn't know Granny owned anything other than the diner and the B&amp;B" Red admitted, "Make yourself at home while I make lunch"

"So, you're living here all by yourself?" Regina asked, sitting at a stool in the kitchen

"Yep. I mean, obviously Granny will come and check everything's okay and that but yeah"

"You're a young girl living in a small town in a cabin the woods far out from the town all by yourself. It sounds like a horror movie waiting to happen" Regina laughed

"Well now I'm just going to have to tell the sheriff to keep an eye on you"

"Wouldn't do anything. The sheriff is my girlfriend's father" Regina winked at Red, "He'd protect his daughters love"

"Now that's just unfair and you're a dirty cheater" Red pouted and handed a plate over to Regina

By the time the two young girls had finished talking and joking with each other, it was well pass eleven o'clock at night with the sun long since set and the forest was asleep

"The way I see it, you have two options" Red started with a snooty voice, "1. Stay in a cottage in the forest with a drop dead gorgeous women who may or may not be making pancakes for breakfast in the morning, who may or may not know Granny's secret ingredients for those maybe pancakes or 2. You can walk home in the company of said gorgeous women, sneak into your house, may or may not get caught by your ma and no maybe pancakes with maybe Granny's secret ingredient"

"Well how can I refuse maybe pancakes" Regina grinned, "Just let me call my mother"

"Is it okay?" Red asked when Regina came back

"She said it's only okay if those maybe pancakes become definite pancakes and you make some for her also" Regina said, "So we're having pancakes and you're meeting my mother, your principal in the morning"

"Hold on, I didn't sign up for that. At least buy me a drink before making me meet your ma first"

"Okay compromise, I'll make you dinner and you meet my mum"

"What will you make?"

"Lasagne and hot chips"

"You have yourself a done deal"

"I don't think I can move" Red grumbled after they had finished their dinner, "You're a bad influence on me. It is now two o'clock in the morning and I'm just now finishing tea. For shame, Regina, for shame"

"Like you're complaining. I don't think I've ever seen such a slim girl eat so much before" Regina said, poking Red's stomach and laughed at the grumble and hand swat

"I caught you out" Red said suddenly

"What?"

"You didn't come here to look at my bow. You came here because you wanted to have lunch with me"

"I was being polite and was waiting for you to show it to me. It's just taken twelve hours for you to do so, you're quite rude" Regina said after a half second pause

"Can you get it for me? I can't move." Red said with a pout and grinned when Regina heaved herself up to get the bow

Red pulled the wrapping off the bow and nearly gasped at what she saw. Marco had carved two snarling wolves heads to meet in the middle of the bow, while their bodies had made the rest of the bow

"It's beautiful" Red whispered, stroking the polished wood

"I told you he was a fine craftsmen" Regina grinned, "I have horses on mine"

* * *

Red awoke to the sound of tires crunching gravel coming up her drive way and shot up when she realised it would be Principal Mills, waking the shorter girl in process who had fallen asleep with her head on Red's shoulder

"Good morning, girls" Principal Mills said, letting herself in to the cottage, "Pleasure to meet you, Ruby"

"The pleasures all mine, Principal Mills" Red said nervously and looked down at the cow covered pyjama bottoms and tight white singlet she had changed into the night before

"Please, call me Cora while we're not in school" Cora waved off and raised an eyebrow at her daughter who was currently in a set of too-big pyjama's and had her face buried in the couch cushion grumbling, "She never has been a morning person"

"So I noticed" Red grinned, "Well, I'm just going to get started on breakfast. There's no point trying to make myself more presentable because I doubt you'll ever get this image out of your mind"

"Your assumption is correct" Cora grinned, "Nor would I want to, I may need to blackmail you into something"

"I see where Regina gets it from now"

"May I ask how my daughter ended up sleeping at a stranger's house last night?" Cora asked while she pottered around the kitchen like it was her own

"Granny asked her to help me find the supply shop because I couldn't, then she took me to Marco's to get my bow and I asked her over for lunch as a way to make up for it and before we know it, it's eleven o'clock at night and I didn't really want her to walk home through a forest in the middle of the night by herself" Red shrugged, "She probably would have been fine but you never know"

"Good answer" Cora grinned and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist when Regina slumped against her, "Here you are, I was wondering when you would smell the food and get up"

"Morning, mother" Regina grumbled, "Morning, Red"

"Good morning, Princess, how are we on this beautiful day?" Red asked in an overly happy tone

"I will punch you in the god damned throat"

"What was that? I heard Red, you are by far the most attractive girl I have ever laid eyes upon and I will be eternally thankful for my chance at meeting you"

"These taste exactly like Granny's" Cora praised after she had finished her pancakes

"Yeah, she taught me most of her recipes when I was young. She said that if she kicked the bucket that a Lucas needed to know the recipe and my ma is absolutely useless at cooking" Red said with a small smile

"She's taught you well – " Cora was cut off by a shrill noise coming from Regina's pocket

"Oh, sorry. I have to take this, it's Emma"

"I'm going to have to head off, Emma is being whining" Regina rolled her eyes when she came back from the phone call

"Alrighty, I didn't manage to get around to killing you yet but we have all the time in the world" Red grinned and snatched Regina's phone from her hand and poked at a couple buttons before handing it back "Call me"

"It was lovely meeting you, dear" Cora said with a wide smile at the girl's antics, "You must come around for breakfast at our house one day, I insist"

"Free food and good company? Also time to get into my principals good books before school? I'd be a fool to say no"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Granny" Red grumbled when her phone woke her

"You better get a move on girl, you need to see Principal Mills before class in an hour"

"Oh shit" Red said, sitting straight up and jumping out of bed

"I thought this might happen. I've left something out the front for you, it was your Grandfathers. Have a good day at school and I expect to hear about it when you come in for work today" Granny said, hanging up before Red could even reply

Walking out the front after she had hastily pulled on a pair of combat boots, tight black jeans, and a loose red sweater, she seen a red 1958 impala sitting the drive looking as clean as could be. Without looking at the time she decided that she didn't have enough time to ring Granny and thank her nor admire the car without being late. When Red arrived at the academy there were only two or three cars in the car park, looking like they belonged to teachers so she parked in the furthest corner of it and sprinted to Principal Mills' office

"Sorry I'm late" Red gasped, collapsing on the chair across from Principal Mills'

"What time is it?" Cora asked, not glancing up from her paper work

"I don't know, eight maybe?"

"It's only six thirty, you're an hour early" Cora said, looking up at Red with an amused twinkle in her eyes, "No matter, all I needed to speak to you about was the rules and give you your package. Very simple really, no bullying, you have to have a doctors note if you have a day off and you must maintain a 3.0 average gpa at least. The package is just your textbooks and time table, as well as a map."

Just as Red opened her mouth to speak, a loud shrill rang through the office and Cora gave her an apologetic smile before answering her phone

"Goodmorning, Darling" Cora answered and was silent for a couple seconds, "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm neck deep in paper work that needs to be done, can't daddy? No? Okay one second" Cora pressed the phone against her shoulder and looked at Red "I'm assuming you drove here to be able to get here so early, would you be able to pick Regina up?"

"Yeah, of course" Red replied with a smile

"Darling, I've asked one Miss. Lucas and she said she'll pick you up" Cora spoke into the phone, "Love you too, bye"

"Regina's car is being serviced and I forgot Henry, my husband, had a town meeting to attend to this early. Thank-you, for this" Cora said to Red as Red gathered all her stuff, "Our address is 108 Mifflin Street"

"No worries, I'm glad to help"

"You didn't tell me you lived in a frickin' castle" Red said as soon as Regina's climbed in

"I don't" Regina replied, not taking of notice of Red's eyes stuck on her partially buttoned blouse

"I'm pretty sure at least three houses could fit into yours"

"You're a drama queen, lets go or we'll be late"

"You okay? You're being snappy" Red asked after five minutes of silence

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep much" Regina replied, shaking her head, "Argument with my oh-so-better half"

"Want me to put dog poop in her locker? I totally would" Red grinned

"For some reason, I don't doubt that. Wait, you seen mother this morning did you not?" Regina asked seemingly out of no where

"Yep"

"How did you get away with what you're wearing?" Regina asked, peering down at the shorts that looked like they would just barely cover everything and a singlet that was like another skin

"I seduced her. I'm your other mummy now, we were going to tell you at dinner tonight" Red joked

"That's gross"

"What? I have a thing for older, rich, women" Red grinned just as they pulled up to the academy, "It doesn't hurt that your mum has the whole scary school teacher that will spank you if you misbehave look going on. Oh my god, do you think that she would?"

"Stop" Regina laughed

"No seriously, I'm up for that. Find out for me, will you?" Red said with a smile

"You're disgusting. Come on, we have study hall first" Regina said, pushing Red

"I might just visit Principal Mills, I've been a very naughty girl" Red whispered salaciously into Regina's ear

"Regina!" A voice yelled before Regina could reply, "Regina, wait"

"What do you want, Emma?" Regina huffed when the blonde girl got close enough to hear

"What are you doing with that?" Emma sneered, looking at Red

"She's giving me tips on how to pick up her mum" Red replied with a stone like face

"I am not and I will be telling mother about this over dinner" Regina gave a side-ways smile at Red

"Make it breakfast, I want to be there. Cora invited me around for breakfast after you stayed at mine and had breakfast with me" Red explained

"Come on, Regina. You shouldn't be hanging around people like her" Emma sneered, tightly grasping onto Regina's upper arm

"Hey, hey, hey, first of all, you would do well to unhand her. I'm not sure if you're blind or just dumb but she's obviously uncomfortable with that" Red said, ripping Emma's hand away from Regina and standing in front of her, "I don't care if you're her girlfriend or the president of the United States, you don't lay hands on someone like that. Second of all, what the fuck do you mean people like me?"

"Red," Regina whispered, putting her hand on Red's forearm, "We have study hall and you wouldn't want to be late to your first class"

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Emma yelled

"Because she isn't acting like a child having a tantrum" Regina replied and dragged Red away without another glance

Regina didn't say a single word to Red for the rest of the day after the morning with Emma even though Red still spoke to her like nothing happened, like she wasn't getting ignored. Later that night when Regina was lying in bed having an argument with Emma over text, she got a text from an unfamiliar number

"_You were angry at me today but I'm not one hundred percent sure what I did but I think it's because of the girlfriend thing. I'm truly sorry about butting into your business but I'm not sorry about what happened. How could I be? You're my first friend in this damn town and I care about you, I guess, and I could see that her grip was too tight. I don't like it when people I care about get hurt. If it wasn't the girlfriend thing then I've just embarrassed myself, so that's nothing new, and I've made a list of everything else I done today and I'll try not to do any of it ever again, I've discovered that I don't like it when you're not talking to me. Oh and, your mum gave me your number I didn't just stalk you or something – Red x_"

By the time Regina had finished reading it, a giant smile was stretched across her face and her fingers were furiously tapping away at her keyboard while completely forgetting about her troubles with Emma

**AN: I haven't thought about a plot for this at all. I just had the idea in my head and I couldn't think of anything to update my other fics so it would be pretty cool if you guys would inbox me on tumblr at purtoujoursblog . tumblr . com and tell me what you guys would like to see in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina, hey Regina, wake up" Red whispered, poking Regina's cheek and dodged the hand that was aimed at her face

"What?" Regina hissed, "What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning" Red replied

"Why are you in my room at five in the morning on a Saturday?" Regina groaned, flopping back onto her bed and pulling her blanket up to cover her head

"I was going for a jog and I stopped by Granny's and she had just finished baking her apple breakfast muffin things and you like apple and I wasn't sure if you ever had a fresh one so I brought you one and also a coffee" Red said without taking a breath

"Wait, how did you get into my room?" Regina asked while she was processing the information

"You left your window open, that's dangerous by the way"

"Okay so you climbed through my window at five in the morning because you wanted to give me a coffee and a muffin you thought I would like?" Regina asked incredulously

"Yep" Red said, popping the 'p', "Oh, can I borrow your shower? I'm all sweaty"

"Go ahead" Regina said, watching as the girl pranced around like she was at home and looked at the three paper bags and full cup tray that the girl managed to get through her second story window

"How did you manage to carry all of this and climb through my window?" Regina asked when the girl came out in a towel, trying to keep her eyes off of Red

"I'm good at climbing" Red shrugged and went through her drawers, pulling out a pair of shorts that were tiny on Regina, let alone the much taller girl and a tight singlet before going to bathroom and changing "Will your parents be awake?" Red asked, emerging from the bathroom in Regina's clothes and her hair still damp

"Yes, why?" Regina asked

"I brought them breakfast and coffee too" Red shrugged, grabbed two of the bags and two of the cups and left Regina's room

* * *

"Morning Cora" Red said loudly from the living room door way, making the older women jump

"I'd like to ask what you're doing here, still wet and in my daughters clothes at this time in the morning but I feel as though this is to become a normal thing" Cora said

"You feel correct. I brought you waffles and a black coffee, no sugar. How'd I do?" Red asked, handing the bags and cups to Cora

"Exceptionally well. What else did you get?" Cora asked

"I didn't know what Henry likes so I just got him the same as you but a hot chocolate. He seems like he has a sweet tooth"

"He does, thank you very much darling" Cora replied

"Sweet, I'm going back to annoy Regina now, love you" Red said with a wink as she walked away, leaving the older women shaking her head at the girls antics

* * *

Red ran into Regina's room and dive bombed Regina's bed, landing right next to Regina with a thump and a laugh

"How are you so energized in the mornings?" Regina's muffled voice said through the pillow her face was currently buried in

"Mornings are the best part of the day" Red replied, "Have you finished eating? Go have a shower, we're going out"

"No we're not"

"Yes we are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine" Red grumbled, getting off of the bed and started searching through Regina's DvD rack

"What are you doing now?" Regina asked when the girl put a disk into the DvD player

"We're watching movies until you decide that we can go out" Red said, climbing into Regina's bed an pulled the covers over herself

"You're seriously the most annoying person I've ever met" Regina said

"Let me live" Red replied and pressed her feet against Regina's legs and laughed when the girl jumped and squealed, "Okay, shh, it's starting"

Not half an hour into the movie, Red was soundly asleep with her face pressed against Regina's neck, a leg over her hips and a hand suspiciously close to her chest

"Darling?" Her mothers voice called through her door a second before the door opened slowly and quietly and Cora's head poked around it and a smile was firmly in place when she seen the state of the two girls

"Yes, mother?" Regina asked quietly

"Miss Swan is here, shall I tell her you're asleep?" Cora asked

"Please" Regina said after a moments pause and she could have sworn her mother smile had gotten even wider before closing the door

* * *

Regina didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she heard a low moaning sound and something, or rather someone, sucking on her neck, and she realised the position she managed to get into in her sleep. She was laying on her side facing Red, who was currently nipping at her neck in her sleep, with her thigh pressed tightly between the girls legs and her hand tangled in long, brown locks, realising the position made her jolt which only made her thigh jolt against Red who moaned loudly and woke up, looking at Regina with bleary eyes and looked at the position they were in before looking at Regina again. The two girls stared at each other silently before a knocking on the door made them spring apart

"Darling? I'm heading out now. I've left some money on the bench if you or Miss Lucas get hungry. Love you" Cora's voice called through the door

"Love you too" Regina called back, her voice rough

"So..."

"Yeah" Regina replied, looking at the dark red mark just barely poking out of the singlet Red was wearing

"Regina, I-" Red was cut off by the smaller girl pouncing on her and kissing her deeply Regina pushed the taller girl so she was laying down fully and started to press open mouth kisses along Reds neck before biting down on the spot just below Red's ear and grinned when the taller girl gasped and pressed her body against Regina's. Regina could feel legs wrap around her hips and hands gripping her back before she was flipped over and staring into bright golden eyes

"Are you sure?" Red asked in a voice that Regina could barely recognise but sent shock waves straight to her pants and Regina responded by leaning up and attaching herself to Red's lips Regina hastily pulled her singlet off of Red, kissing and biting at her bare chest before looking up at Red as she took a nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it and let out a whimper when Red pressed their hips more tightly together. Red's hands were pulling at Regina's hair as the smaller girl worshipped her body and pulled Regina's head away from her body, realising her hold on Regina's hair in favour of lifting the girl up so she was seated on her lap and started licking and nipping at Regina's chest

"Gods, you're beautiful" Red growled when she pulled Regina's shirt off an trailed her hand down the girls stomach, stopping when her finger tips breached Regina's pants, "You're sure?"

"One hundred percent" Regina replied breathlessly and moaned when she felt nimble fingers press against her clit and hot breath on her throat Red could feel Regina trying to grind against her hand and she all but tore the girls pants off and harshly plunged two fingers into Regina's heat and watched as the girl faulted before riding the long fingers with the occasional whimper leaving her mouth, not getting the noises she wanted, Red pressed Regina down onto the bed and started a punishing pace, using her hips to get more power behind her hand and watched with a large grin as Regina slowly lost control and the sounds coming from her got louder and louder and Red could feel the skin on her back breaking when Regina gripped at her. Red could feel Regina start to tighten around her fingers so she added a third, getting a squeal from Regina, and used her other hand to furiously rub at Regina's clit until the girls body stiffened and a silent scream left her mouth before she collapsed, still gripping onto Red's back

* * *

"Oh my god" Regina whispered with her hand over her forehead, trying to catch a breath and watched as Red brought her fingers to mouth and shivered when the girl moaned at the taste

"You okay?" Red asked, laying next to Regina who curled around her

"More than okay. Give me a couple minutes and I'll get to you" Regina replied with her eyes closed

"Go to sleep" Red murmured, stroking the exhausted girls hair

"Not fair on you" Regina mumbled

"Don't worry about it, I'm tired myself" Red said, even though she was still buzzing with lust and energy

"K" Regina's reply came and after a few moments, Red felt Regina's breathing even out and smiled down at her


End file.
